La hermana de L
by LasLawliet
Summary: Somos 2 fans de death note. Es nuestro primer fic, no sean tan duros. ¿Que pasaría, si el mejor detective del mundo tuviera una hermana? ¿Y si esta ayudara en el misterioso caso Kira? WI,OC. La misma historia que todos conocemos, con un nuevo personaje. Mello x OC y Matt x OC2 próximamente.
1. Prólogo

**Ya publicamos esta historia en Wattpad, no es una copia. Esperamos que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Death note y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen.**

...

»Entonces, ¿me estas invitando para que vaya para ayudarte con la investigación de Kira?«

-Sí, necesito que vigiles a alguien que creo que es Kira.

»Interesante... ¿Cuándo me necesitas?«

-No te preocupes por eso, enviare un jet por ti si aceptas venir.-

»Claro que acepto

-Bueno, el jet estará en el aeropuerto de Brasil mas cercano de donde estas hospedada. Deberás estar ahí a las 9:00 A.M. Ah, destruye este teléfono antes de las 8:00 P.M. Te estaré esperando.-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L

-Es incomodo tener que hacer esto.- Me dijo Light mirando las esposas que nos puse ayer.

-Te acostumbraras.- Le dije.

-¿Misa no debería llevar esposas también? Después de todo sospechas que ella es la segunda Kira.-

-Ya me encargué de eso. Alguien vendrá para vigilarla.-

-¿Alguien? Ryuzaki, ¡¿por qué no me dijiste esto antes?!-

-No lo considere importante-

-Bien - Dijo Light más calmado -¿Quién es ese "alguien"?-

-Después verás. Está totalmente capacitada para estar en el caso de Kira.- Le dije y Light continuó con su investigación. Lo mire de reojo, sé que no está de acuerdo con que llame a alguien pero tendrá que aceptarlo.

†

Hemos estado vigilando a Misa por casi toda la mañana. De repente mi celular empieza a sonar y Light me mira con expresión seria. Miro el número, es privado. De seguro es ella.

-¿Hola?-

»Ryuzaki, ya estoy llegando. Necesito que abras las puertas, no me van a dejar pasar.«

-Claro.- Dije y colgó el teléfono. Presione la tecla que me comunicaba con Watari y la " W" apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Que sucede Ryuzaki? -

-Necesito que abras la puerta cuando llegue la invitada.

-Claro.- Dijo y colgó. Se abrió la puerta y la chica entro. Corrió hacia mí diciendo "¡Ryuzaki!" y me abrazó.

¿Que se supone que debo hacer? Hace mucho tiempo que no recibo un abrazo. Correspondo al abrazo creyendo que es lo más correcto.

-Yo también te extrañe- Le dije

-¿Quien es ella?- Preguntó Light.

-Lo lamento, no me he presentado.- Dijo ella separándose de mí. -Yo soy Kora, la hermana de Ryuzaki.-

§§§§ FLASHBACK §§§§

»Ryuzaki... Tengo que decirte algo importante.«

-¿Que es Watari?-

»Hace dos días encontramos a una niña y la rescataron. Le hicieron estudios de sangre y los resultados coinciden con los tuyos. En pocas palabras... Tienes una hermana. «

-¿Una... hermana?-

»Si, descubrimos que ella también es muy inteligente. Su memoria es muy buena, al igual que sus habilidades deductivas.«.

\- ... -

»Quiere conocerte. ¿Podrías venir a verla?«

-He estado muy ocupado con un caso. Iré lo mas pronto que pueda.-


	2. Capítulo 1

**** L ******

Dios, ¿es esta mi hermana? Ya le he dicho que no diga que somos familiares. Rompí el abrazo.

-... Bueno Kora, mi nombre es Matsuda, mucho gusto.- Dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa. Esta tratando de ligar con mi hermana.

\- Tres cosas, uno: gracias por la amabilidad, dos: no me gustas, y tres: que método de vigilancia voy a usar- Eso ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

-Estarás esposada a la sospechosa las 24 horas del día. Espero que no te traiga problemas, ella es muy diferente a ti.-

Desvié la vista hacia Kora. La examiné mejor. Era como mirarse en uno de esos espejos de feria. Se parecía mucho a mi, pero definitivamente no era yo. Llevaba casi la misma ropa que yo, salvo que sus pantalones eran menos holgados que los mios. Tenía el cabello más largo y un poco menos alborotado. Era más activa. No tenía la mirada perdida, como recordaba más baja. ¿Cuanto hace que no la veía? Casi 10 meses...

******** Light ********

Esto no me lo esperaba... ¿Un familiar? La chica que decía llamarse Kora, era L mismo en mujer. Quizá no tanto como para confundirlos, pero ¿será realmente útil? Espero que no sea como Matsuda.

-Bueno, ¿quien es la afortunada?- dijo Kora.

"Kora... No, ese no es su nombre. Es hermana de Ryuzaki después de todo" pensé.

L se acercó a la computadora. Llamó a la habitación de Misa. Una pantalla mostraba a la chica aplicandose maquillaje en un tocador. Ella cojió el teléfono.

"Misa Amane, necesitamos que vengas ahora mismo. Tenemos que presentarte a alguien"

"¡Agh! En un momento..." Colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más y siguió aplicándose lápiz labial.

Kora cogió el teléfono y llamo a Misa.

-¡Ahora que!- Dijo Misa.

-Misa Amante necesito que bajes. Hay algo que tenemos que decirte.- Dijo Kora.

-Eres una mujer... ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Quieres que vaya para saludarte y hacernos amigas! Que emoción, ya no estaré sola y podremos hablar de maquillaje, de chicos, de ropa... ¡Voy ahora mismo!- Misa colgó el teléfono y corrió a la puerta. Kora solo se limito a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-A eso me refería con que son muy diferentes.- Dijo Ryuzaki

-¿De verdad le gustan todas esas cosas?- Respondió la chica. Ahora que la miro bien, no trae maquillaje. Tampoco trae la mejor ropa, o al menos no la ropa "apropiada" para una mujer.

Misa llego corriendo y al ver a Kora se detuvo bruscamente.

-Misa, estarás esposada a esta chica las 24 horas del día.- Le dije.

-¿A ella? Me la imagine diferente...- Dijo Misa mientras la escaneaba con la mirada. Ryuzaki se acerco a Misa y le puso una de las esposas y después le puso la otra a Kora.

-Lleva la a tu habitación- l le dije a mi jefe y entonces ella

-Tratala bien Misa. Ella es la hermana de Ryuzaki.- Dijo Matsuda. Le lancé una mirada amenazante y el solo hizo un gesto.

-¿¡Eres hermana de Ryuzaki!? ¡No me lo creo! Vamos, tengo muchas preguntas- Dijo Misa y se fue corriendo, casi arrastrando a Kora.


	3. Capítulo 2

****Kora****

¿Voy a estar esposada a esta niñita? La chica que se hacia llamar Misa se sentó en el sillón y me senté a su lado.

-Yo soy Misa Amane, ¿tu como te llamas?- Me dijo Misa.

-Kora- Le respondí.

-¿De donde vie...? ¿Que rayos le pasa a tu pierna?-

Mi pierna empezó a temblar. Demonios, esta empezando...

-Ah, no es nada. Esto me pasa cuando no como dulces o azúcar.- Dije poniendo una mano encima de mi pierna para que parara. -A propósito Misa... ¿Tienes dulces por aquí?-

-Creo que si, ven- Me dijo y me llevo a la cocina. Saco una paleta. -Aquí esta-

-Gracias Misa- Dije a punto de tomarla pero la alejo de mi.

-Te la doy con una condición, dejame elegir tu atuendo y maquillarte.-

-¡No! Odio el maquillaje y deduzco que, basándome en tu ropa, me darás una falda o algo provocador.-

-Bueno, entonces no tendrás tu paleta.-

Maldita... Me fui al sillón y Misa me hizo demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Conoces a alguna celebridad? -

-Creo que si...- Respondí y empecé a pensar. Celebridad... -Lionel Messi. Es una celebridad, ¿no?-

-De esas no, hablo de Hideki Ryuga o alguien así.-

-No-

-¿Conoces a algún chico?-

-No- Esta conversación me esta empezando a hartar. No me gustan los chicos ni la ropa ni las celebridades...

†

-Misa... ¡Por favor dame la paleta!- Dije mientras intentaba controlar mi mano.

Han pasado 9 horas desde la ultima vez que comí azúcar. ¡ 9 HORAS ! Después de que mi pierna temblara, mi mano izquierda empezó a hacer lo mismo. Después la siguió la mano derecha y me empezó a dar un tic en mi ojo. Lo entrecerraba y lo abría muy rápido.

-Si me dejas maquillarte y elegir tu ropa te la doy-

Si dejo que me maquille y escoja mi ropa tendré mi paleta...

-Acepto...- Dije y Misa sonrió pícaramente...


	4. Capítulo 3

****Light ****

Misa y Kora, que caminaba de manera extraña, se fueron al vestidor y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Como haremos para saber que están haciendo?- Le pregunte a Ryuzaki

-Kora esta con ella, no hay porque preocuparse.- Me respondió y seguimos con la investigación.

†

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y vimos como Misa bajaba con Kora... La ha transformado, no parece la misma chica. En vez de vestirse como Ryuzaki, trae un vestido negro que le llegaba como a 9 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unas mallas igual negras. Lleva tacones y Misa le coloco labial rojo cereza y rímel. Ahora se ve mas bonita y femenina. Trae su paleta en la boca.

-¡Mira Ryuzaki! Tu nueva hermana- Dijo Misa y Ryuzaki volteo a verla. Podría jurar que vi un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos.

**** L ****

¡¿Que rayos le hizo a mi hermana?! Me pare y camine hacia Kora llevándome a Light. La tome de la mano y la lleve al cuarto de Misa.

-Cambiate esa ropa y quitate el maquillaje Kora- Le dije -Después te daré mas dulces.-

Kora entro al vestidor y como a los 5 minutos salio como estaba antes. Antes de que dijera algo, se acerco a Misa y levanto la mano para darle una cachetada, pero sostuve su muñeca antes de que lograra dársela.

-¡Eres una idiota! ¡¿Por que rayos no me dejaste comer dulces?! ¡El azúcar es tan importante para mi como para ti son la ropa o el maquillaje!-

Misa saco su lengua en un gesto de burla. Bajamos y le di 3 rebanadas de pastel de fresa. La mano de Kora dejo de temblar y se fue molesta al piso de Misa.


	5. Capítulo 4

**** Kora ****

Hoy es el arresto de Higuchi del grupo Yotsuba. Todos estamos reunidos para ver como va todo.

Todos estos días le he estado insistiendo a mi hermano que no necesito dormir, pero sospecho que le pone algo a mi café porque siempre termino en mi cama sin saber como llegue ahí.

En fin, Weddy esta siguiendo a Higuchi y Matsuda esta en el estudio Sakura. Justo como L lo planeo.

-¿Que dices Light? ¿Nos unimos?- Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Claro- Respondió Light y Ryuzaki me volteo a ver. -Te tendrás que quedar aquí, es peligroso ir. Además tienes que vigilar a Misa.-

-Pero... Te podría pasar algo a ti. No quiero que te pase nada.- Respondí preocupada, Ryuzaki es la única familia que tengo.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso, podría morir. Pero si yo muero tu seras la que conduzca la investigación de Kira.-

Me sorprendí. ¿En serio creía L que podía morir? No tuve más remedio que asentir, pues sabía que nadie lo entendía muy bien, ni siquiera yo.

-Esta bien, me quedare.- Dije eso y se fue junto con Light.

Misa y yo eramos las únicas en el edificio. Iba a comer mi pastel pero cuando vi al lugar donde lo deje, ya no estaba.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Me dijo Misa en tono burlón. ¡Demonios, ella tiene mi pastel! Esta a punto de tirarlo a la basura.

-¡Espera no lo tires!- Le dije y ella se acerco a mi.

-No te lo daré, el pastel engorda.- Me dijo.

Bueno, con que no pase una hora todo esta bien. Tomé la computadora de Ryuzaki y empecé a teclear unos códigos. En poco tiempo ya tengo en cada pantalla lo que esta pasando en el arresto.

-Misa, ven- Le dije. Y ella comenzó a venir. Le voy a hacer un interrogatorio, no puedo hacer nada mas para ser util.

-¿Que pasa Kora?- Me dice

-Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y tu tendrás que responder, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Okey-

-¿Como conociste a Light?-

-Un día lo vi en Aoyama y me enamore de el-

El interrogatorio continuó 10 minutos mas hasta que llegue a la pregunta clave.

-¿Que te paso en tu entrevista con el grupo Yotsuba?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí.-Le dije con voz firme -Ahora responde, ¿que te paso en tu entrevista con el grupo Yotsuba? Yo se que algo te paso, llegaste diferente.-

-Bueno, yo... Vi algo-

-¿Que viste?-

-Una cosa, no recuerdo su nombre. Creo que me dijo algo que empezaba con "shini".-

Comencé a pensar. Shini... ¿Podría ser shinigami? Mi deducción fue interrumpida por un sonido. Voltee a ver a las pantallas y vi a Light gritando.

¡¿Que rayos le pasa?! Ryuzaki empezó a hablar.

»Si que te espantaste al ver a ese shinigami «

¡Shinigami! Todo encaja, a Misa le hablo un shinigami cuando estaba con el grupo Yotsuba. Tengo que avisarle a L. Pero antes...

-Oye Misa, el pastel engorda, pero el café no. ¿No quieres probar de mi café?- Le dije.

-¿Estas segura de que no tiene nada?- Respondió

-Completamente segura- Mentí ofreciéndole mi taza de cafe -Vamos, una taza no te matará.-

Misa tomo un gran sorbo de café y me miró.

-Oye, ¡esto esta delicioso!-

-Si quieres te lo regalo.-

Después de 10 minutos, Misa ya estaba dormida. Me acerque y tomé otro pastel. Mientras veía las cámaras del helicóptero, me pregunté que pasaría si algo le pasara a mi hermano y yo tuviera que llevar a cabo la investigación. ¿Podría llegar realmente a ser como el?

Son las 12 de la noche si Ryuzaki me ve despierta se enojara. En eso, Ryuzaki y los demás llegaron. Corrí a abrazarlo, el correspondió y rompió el abrazo.

-¿Por que no estas dormida?- Me dijo y le señale a Misa como respuesta.

-Ah, hackee las pantallas para ver que pasaba y engañe a Misa para que se tomara mi café. Ya sabía que le hacías algo.- Le dije.

-Al parecer subestimaste a tu hermana Ryuzaki- Dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa.

Mi hermano le mandó una mirada asesina y se volvió hacia mi.

-Ve a dormir- Me dijo

-Pero..- Le dije pero me interrumpió y dijo con voz firme:

-Ve a dormir, ahora-

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sólo porque no dormí? O acaso es... No.

-Bueno..- Le dije y cargué a Misa. Todos, menos Ryuzaki, me vieron con cara de "¿Que rayos...?".

Llegue a la habitación y acosté a Misa. Me tumbe en la cama de al lado y no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en el repentino cambio de L y me pregunte si había deducido algo más que los otros no. Pero yo note algo en sus ojos que son indescifrables para los demás.

Preocupación. Y derrota.


End file.
